High School Stinks
by BunnyKoi
Summary: One solar system. Eight planets. Seven continents and seven seas. 195 countries. 7 billion people on the Earth, and Blossom Utonium had the unfortunate luck of falling in love with her English teacher, Mr. Brick Jojo! "I'm going to write this love letter that confesses my love for him and rip it to shreds so that he'll never read it! What could possibly go wrong?" AU
1. Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror

**HEY! Don't give me that look! I know, I'm suppose to be working on the next chapter for Powerpuff Girls: Brawl, but...I'm sorry. I got distracted and I have a bit of writer's block and suddenly this idea proposed in my head and stuff and I asked my best friend if I should post this story and she said "Go for it!"...so Yeah! **

**The title says it all folks! I just hope I can make this funny enough for you guys.**

**All in honesty, I don't know if I'll continue this or not. I just did to get this idea out of my head and to keep my sanity distracted and stuff.**

**So please! I hope you enjoy this one! Trust me, its a whole a lot fluffier than my other PPG fic.**

**(Update 11-6-13)**

**Before you read this, just to let you know that to prove that I am now continuing this story, I have decided to name all of my chapter with the song titles of the songs that I'm listening to RIGHT NOW! So please know that the chapter title has nothing to do with chapter. I'm just clarifying so you don't get confuse. You guys probably don't even pay attention to chapter title, so I'm...gonna...leave now...**

**Disclaimer: Remember, all I own are the OCs in this fic and the cover art. "Mirror, Mirror" belongs to _Farewell, My Love_.**

* * *

**~***Mirror, Mirror***~**

"I am so SCWERED! I can't believe this kind of thing would happen to me! Why did this have to happen?! TO ME!? I didn't do anything to deserve this! Oh God! How can this happen?! When he reads that note, not only will I be the laughing stalk of Townsville, but I will also be expelled from every school across the country, no college will ever accept me, so there is no way in hell I would be accepted to my dream colleges and become a doctor or lawyer or congresswoman! And that would mean I would have to work in fast food restaurant and be paid minimum wage but then they won't hire me because this will probably be on my permanent record as 'The Most Desperate Student of Townsville High School'!"

"Blossom, calm the fuck down!" Buttercup shook her elder sister.

"Yeah Blossom! What happened?" Bubbles tried to reason with her panicking sister. "Take a deep breath."

Blossom inhaled.

"And let it all out."

Blossom exhaled.

"Now tell us what happened." Buttercup frowned as she folded her arms.

Blossom took another deep breath as she stared at her little sisters. As close as they had always been since birth, Blossom never thought she would keep secrets from them and revealing on of her deepest darkest secret to them will take a toll for the worst.

"Okay this is what happened…"

* * *

**5 hours ago….**

Blossom opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm. The light from outside was glaring through her curtains and into her pink room. Her pink eyes stared at the alarm clock that was screaming for her to wake up. It read 6:30 like always. Usually Blossom would hit the snooze button, hide back in the covers and pretend that today wasn't Monday. Instead, she turned off her alarm clock and climbed out of bed excitedly.

She looked at her neatly organized and labeled calendar and smiled. This week she had mostly her B-day classes. She loved those days simply because Blossom would be able to see _him_ more often.

The seventeen year-old giggled and began her morning preparations for school; this time Blossom decided to put on some early morning tunes to go with her happy mood. She plugged her iPhone to the stereo and played "Payphone" by _Maroon 5_. Once the first note of the song started to play, Blossom had started her own dance party in the middle of the bedroom and enjoyed herself.

Unbeknownst to the pink girl, her second younger sister, Buttercup, walked in the door. She was rubbing her eyes in a way that she was recently woken up from her sleep and hadn't gotten a good look of her elder sister.

"Yo Bloss…I know its Monday and all, but you need to get up….and…." Buttercup opened her lime green eyes and saw her elder sister dance around like a manic. Her long orange hair was still in a bed head mess and she was still wearing her frilly pink kitty cat pajamas so it made it all the embarrassing for Buttercup to witness.

As Blossom twirled around the room, she caught her green sister leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and gave a look of both disappointment and concern for her elder sister. Blossom blushed as the music stopped playing. She rubbed the back of her head and smiled bashfully.

"What? I thought you liked 'Payphone'." Buttercup grimaced.

"I prefer the _Crown the Empire_ version a hell of a lot more." Blossom tilted her head slightly. She never understood her sister when she talked about her favorite rock bands and metal music. "Anyway, is there a reason why you're up so early? Usually me and Bubbles would have to pull you out of bed. And why the hell are you in such a good mood?"

"Um…" Blossom hesitated. "You see…today the essay in my Advanced English class is due today….so I'm just happy that I get to turn it in." Blossom lied and ended it with a fake smile to convince her sister. She hoped it worked.

Buttercup stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Only you would be excited for that. Well…" She shrugged. "I guess I would understand. Mr. Jojo is hard ass anyway. Did you he gave me a week's detention just for tossing my water bottle in the recycling bin?!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and laughed it off. "Yeah…he is a strict teacher."

Buttercup smiled and began walking out of her sister's room. "Anyway, Bubbles made breakfast, so hurry and get dressed before it gets cold."

"Okay!" Blossom called out as Buttercup closed the door behind her.

Blossom walked over to her closet door and pulled her uniform from off the hanger. Once she got dressed and groomed her hair, she examined herself in the mirror. She put her orange flowing hair up in a ponytail and wrapped it in a red bow. She kept her hair as long as possible, ever since her sisters butchered it when they were younger, so now it would end to her lower back. She wore the summer uniform; a shot sleeved white dress shirt, a pink tie, a black vest with the Townsville High Crest on the left side, and a black skirt that ended to her knees. She wasn't like the other girls at school that would cut their skirts so short; Blossom was more modest like that.

As soon as she checked her appearance to make sure she was presentable, she opened the door to her room and walked to the bathroom. There, Buttercup was at the sink brushing her teeth. Blossom noted her sister's appearance. After getting so many detentions, Buttercup finally wore the girl's uniform. However, under her white dress shirt, she wore a green shirt and her tie was nowhere to be found. Blossom sighed.

"You're just asking for another detention, are you?" She commented as she reached for the tooth-brush and toothpaste and began scrubbing her teeth. Buttercup rolled her eyes and rinsed her mouth.

"Some of my teachers don't even care."

"That's because Coach Jojo takes up most of your classes and all you have to wear is the gym uniform."

"Exactly!" Buttercup wiped her mouth with a towel and dashed out the door. "Time to eat!" Blossom saw her sister slide down the rail on the stairs.

"Buttercup!" Busted.

Blossom finished her dental hygiene and walked down the stairs like a normal human being. Her family was already at the dinner table eating breakfast. Her youngest sister, Bubbles, smiled at her.

"Good morning Blossom!" Blossom smiled back as she took a seat. Her younger sister was always so happy and bubbly that it was so contagious. Bubbles's uniform was similar to Blossom's; a white short-sleeved dress shirt, blue tie, and a black shirt, only this time she would wear her favorite light blue sweater. Her blonde hair was up in pigtails that would end to her shoulders.

"Good morning Bubbles. Good morning Professor." Blossom greeted to her family. The Professor smiled at his girls. As a widowed father, the Professor worried how to take care of triplet daughters by himself, but as the years went by, he had managed to be the best father he could be in their eyes. Even in the most frustrating and problematic times, the Professor would be the one to solve them and his daughter love him for it.

"Buttercup tells me that you were already up when she came to wake you up. Are you sure she was talking about the same Blossom Margret Utonium?" The Professor asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Blossom blushed. She was notorious for her bad sleeping habits.

"Wow. That doesn't sound like Blossom at all. Who are you?!" Bubbles joked. Everybody at the table started to laugh except for Blossom.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. He-he. It is to laugh." Blossom started to play with her eggs as she glared at her sisters. The Utonium family finished their breakfast when the Professor commented on the time. It was 7:38 and school starts at 8 on the dot. The girls quickly grabbed their school bags, their lunch bags and their shoes and ran out the door with their father on their tail.

But he had to run back inside because he forgot the car keys.

* * *

The Professor quickly pulled up to the front gates of Townsville High School and gave his girls each a kiss goodbye. "Bye girls! Have a great day! Stay out of trouble Buttercup!"

"No promises. And remember, that I'm staying after school today!" The Professor nodded remembering that Buttercup had soccer practice today. The girls climbed out of the car and waved to their father.

"Bye Professor!" Once the car drove off, the girls walked to the courtyard where all the students sat outside until the school bell rang signaling them that it was time to enter. Buttercup separated off to her group of friends as did Bubbles. Blossom scanned the area until she found the group of people she was looking for; her childhood friend, Robin, and other students from the student council.

Robin smiled at her old friend. "Mornin' Blossom! Did you finish the essay?" The auburn girl asked.

Blossom nodded. A little too eagerly. "Yup! Finished it, Saturday!"

"Saturday?! A ten-page essay that he gave us Friday?!" Robin sighed. "You're certainly aiming for the top grade in the class are you? Slow down, its only our junior year."

Blossom blushed and calmed down a little once she realized how overly excited she was. "O-Oh! Of course but I just wanted to get it over with so that I would have more time to relax Sunday and…not procrastinate like all the other students!" She laughed nervously. Robin nodded in agreement.

"I can understand that." The bell ran telling the students that it was time for school to start. Blossom could hear collective sighs and groans from other students around her. Robin adjusted the straps on her book bag. "Well, time for another B-week! Let's go Blossom!" Blossom nodded and followed behind Robin and other students as they piled in the building.

Another day at Townsville High School as the smell of teenage adolescents filled the hallways. The students did their usual activities; such as, heading to their lockers, walking to class, gossiping among one another, bullies shoving nerds in to lockers, pushing, shoving and shouting at each other. It was all the normal until the 8:15 bell tardy would ring for those who haven't made it to their first class yet.

Blossom and Robin walked together up the stairs to the second floor and parted ways until the end of the day. Blossom waved bye to her friend as she entered her Physics class.

Class was the same as usual. After the teacher would take roll, the students would listen to the morning announcements, then the teacher would assign the students classwork and they were excepted to finish it all in a certain amount of time. Blossom finished her classwork the moment she received it; stuff like this came easy to the pink genius and everybody in school knew this. Since she was finished before everyone with plenty of time to spare, she dug through her red school bag and fished out a pink binder with hearts on it that says: "English Binder".

Blossom opened her neatly organized binder with her notes ordered by the dates of when she took them. On the front pocket, her ten-page paper sat perfectly. It took her hours to complete it and to make sure that grammatical errors were eradicated from the surface; it screamed A+ worthy. But instead of looking over her paper, like she would do, Blossom turned the pages in her binder to the last pocket. In it was a piece of paper written in different colored pen of random words and romantic phases and cutesy drawings of hearts and cats all over it. Blossom discretely pulled it out and laid it on the desk along with a blank piece of paper. From her pencil-case, she pulled out a red pen.

She sighed. _"I have an unhealthy confession and I read in an article that writing down my problems would help me move on." _

She took a glance at her romantic cutesy paper and used it as inspiration to write her confession note. Once the red pen it the paper, her mind shut down as she let her emotions write the note for her. She wrote non-stop romantic confession, heartfelt sayings and sweet tales of her love for him. Even though this poor girl didn't know anything about love or relationships in general, she poured her heart and soul into this one letter.

Blossom stopped to marvel at her letter. It was an entire page of red inked confessions of love and sweet enough to give someone a cavity. She smiled as she held the note to her chest and sighed blissfully.

"_If only he'll read this and share my feelings…then my life would be absolute paradise!" _

"BLOSSOM UTONIUM!"

Blossom snapped out of her daydream of her and her crush sharing romantic poems to each other and found herself still in her physics class. Her teacher was giving her a most heated glare and the students were staring at her, some were giggling while others were amazed to see the top student in school not paying attention.

"Miss Utonium! If you're finished daydreaming, would you please give the class your answer to number 15?!"

Embarrassed, Blossom nodded and hid the note in her pocket.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that the first class was over and now it was time to move to the second class. Blossom gathered her things, making sure that her note was still in her pocket, and headed out the door. As she was walking to class, Blossom felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to be met with a pair of deep brown eyes.

She blushed as she was in front with one of the cutest guys in the school, Benjamin Faller, or Ben as he prefers. His had long auburn hair that nearly ended to his shoulders and his bangs nearly covered his eyes. He wore the standard boy's uniform; a white short sleeved dress shirt, black tie and black dress pants. Ben was so gorgeous that Blossom could stare into his eyes forever. Not to mention, he was so athletic and smart; he was in nearly the same classes as Blossom rivaled Buttercup in sports, which was very impressive. He was every girl's dream.

"'Sup Blossom." He greeted. Blossom waved at him shyly.

"Hi Ben. How is your day so far?" He shrugged as the two walked to the class they had together.

"It wasn't that bad. Your sister kicked my ass in basketball in gym this morning." Ben laughed nervously as he rubbed his shoulder from where he fell when Buttercup pushed him. Blossom laughed.

"Well, she doesn't take too kindly to losing. No matter who it is."

"Did you finish your essay for Mr. Jojo?" Ben changed the subject. Blossom nodded. Again too excitedly.

"Yep! Ready to turn it in!" Ben laughed as they arrived to the classroom.

"Only you would be excited for that. It was such a pain in the a—"

"Mr. Faller. Miss Utonium." The two students were brought out of their conversation to see their Advanced English teacher staring at them. Mr. Brick Jojo was, by far, the strictest teacher in Townsville High School and hated by nearly everybody. He was certainly a noticeable teacher with his blood, red eyes and his long orange hair that was kept in a low ponytail. Some students believed that he wore contacts to scare students while other students literally believed he was a demon. His eyes always sent chills down Blossom spine when they were directed toward her.

"Good morning." He greeted. The tone of his voice was deeper than any bottomless pit and colder than skinny dipping the Arctic Ocean.

Blossom suddenly lost the energy to answer her teacher and just simply nodded her head while Ben greeted. "Good Morning, Mr. Jojo."

"I trust that my top two students have finished their paper and are ready to turn it in…?" Mr. Jojo asked with a bored expression on his face.

Ben nodded. "Y-yes sir! I added the finishing touches last night and made sure there were no grammatical errors this time." He stammered. Mr. Jojo resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his gaze moved to Blossom, who had her head down.

"Miss Utonium." The tone in voice was slightly softer. She held her held up to look at him. Red eyes met with pink eyes as a certain spark ignited between them. "Do you have your essay finished?"

Blossom blushed as she gathered the strength to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"_Come on Blossom! You've talked to Mr. Jojo before! Speak already!"_

Ben nudged the pink girl and laughed nervously.

"Are you kidding, Mr. Jojo? Blossom probably has it to perfection!" Mr. Jojo glared at Ben and motioned for them to take their seats as more students entered to room.

Once they sat down in their seats, Ben leaned towards Blossom. His seat was in front of hers and Blossom had a window seat. "See? I told you he doesn't like me. I don't understand why though." Blossom shrugged her shoulders indicating that she doesn't know either. Robin walked in and took her seat next to Blossom.

"Geez, does Mr. Jojo look more vicious than usual? Who pissed him off this time?" Robin asked worried.

"Probably me…for some reason." Ben replied. On that note, the bell rang for class to begin.

"Alright class. Let's begin." Mr. Jojo began as he walked to the front of the classroom and began writing notes on the board. The class began pulling out their notebooks and papers and started to copy notes off of the board. However, Blossom reached in her pocket and pulled out her confession letter without anyone noticing. Her eyes drifted from the note to her teacher, making sure he doesn't see a note in his class.

"_This note holds all of my precious feelings for him. The last thing I would want is for my crush to reject me…"_ Blossom nodded her head confidently. _"…which is why I'm going to rip this up and throw it away at the end of class! This is only to help me move on from my fantasy crush and if he reads this then I'll have to live with this for literally the rest of my life!" _

As she made her decision, the class had moved on from notes and was now listening Mr. Jojo's lecture on the assigned reading: "Romeo and Juliet".

Blossom blushed and slammed her head on her desk. "How fitting…." She said to herself.

"Now that we have finished one of Shakespeare's plays, let's talk about it. I hope it wasn't a shock to everyone that they both died in the end."

Unfortunately, a student raised his hands. "Actually, sir, I was quite surprised that they took their lives away for each other."

"Yeah, I mean…I didn't think they were serious." Another student comment and about a third of the class agreed. Mr. Jojo glared at each one of them and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Are you kidding me? It actually said so in the prologue. '_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean'_! What do you think they were talking about?! A stupid paper cut?!" He yelled causing his students to flinch.

However, Blossom let out a small giggle, one that was noticed by the teacher. Mr. Jojo pulled himself away from the front of the room and walked to her desk. As he made his way to her area, Blossom quickly hid her love letter by placing it in between the pages of her essay. She just hoped that he didn't notice her panicked state. Mr. Jojo leaned down and stared deep into her pink eyes. Blossom tried her best to avoid his stinging gaze, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. They were so captivating.

"Since you find this so funny, Miss Utonium, tell me. What did you think of the play?" He asked.

Blossom gulped. "W-well…I thought it was very romantic since Romeo and Juliet met and fell in love in a short period of time. And to take their lives for each other was very…daring…" Blossom wanted to crawl under the desk from Mr. Jojo's overpowering gaze.

"Interesting." He smirked. "But didn't you find it odd that Romeo, an older man of about twenty, fell for a younger woman, who was no younger than thirteen? It wouldn't have matter if he was a Montague or not."

Blossom felt like he was playing with her, like he would always do during classes, and that certain question made her heart skip a couple of beats as though Mr. Jojo was talking about her.

"_Could he…No…No way! He's just messing with me…I think…?"_

"Well, like they say…'Age is but a number.'" Her English teacher nodded at her as though she said the correct answer.

"Very good perspective, Miss Utonium." He back away from her desk and walked back to the front of the class. "But we did not read this play for a silly romantic story, students! In case you forgot, we were looking at the different poetic structures that were used in the play. Can anyone care to give me an example?"

As one student raised his hand, Blossom was still trembling in her seat. She felt her hands were sweaty and her knees were quaking under pressure of her teacher's eyes. Her heart had stopped for a minute and now its pumping blood like there's no tomorrow. All she could do now was slam her head back on the desk and wait until the bell rang.

Eventually, the class was in its last five minutes and then the bell would ring for Blossom's next class then lunch. But before all of that can happen, she need to turn in her essay and rip that stupid love note to shreds.

"I'm going to walk around and collect your essays. If the bell rings, stay in your seat until I have collect your essay."

Blossom packed her items on the desk except her essay and the love letter that was still inside it.

She sighed. _"I shouldn't be having these feelings for my teacher. I mean he seemed like he was disgusted with age differences, so there's no way we could be together!" _

Mr. Jojo was on the last row of desks, Blossom's row.

"_I should just move on and completely forget about this…I mean ten years from now, I'll look back and laugh."_

"Miss Utonium. Your paper?" Blossom snapped out of her train of thought and handed her teacher her ten-page essay. Mr. Jojo took her essay before telling her:

"And make sure that your sister shows up for detention today. My brother's excuses are not going to work this time." Blossom rolled her eyes from her sister's antics; sometimes Buttercup can be such a pain to keep up with.

"Yes sir." She smiled to her teacher. He smirked back.

"Good girl." He moved on to the next desk leaving pink honor student redder than his eyes. She quickly covered her face before her friends noticed her face color.

"_Damn it Blossom! Get a grip!" _

The bell finally rang signaling it was time to change classes and the students quickly left the classroom and filled the hallways. Blossom waved "bye" at her friends as they quickly left. Blossom was about to walk out her class until Mr. Jojo stopped her.

"Miss Utonium." Blossom turned her face her teacher. He was holding a red ribbon key chain and tossed it to her. "This fell of your bag a few minutes ago."

Blossom gasped as she caught one of her favorite trinkets. "Oh thank you Mr. Jojo! I really appreciate it! I owe you one!" That last sentence slipped out of her mouth out of habit. She got scared and quickly tried to save herself from further embarrassment. "N-n-no! W-w-hat—!"

Mr. Jojo chuckled as he leaned closer to his student and whispered in her ear. "I'll hold you on to that." Before Blossom could reply, he pushed her out of the classroom and told her to hurry to her next class.

* * *

Study hall was Blossom third class of the day. A nice quiet place to study or sleep, the teachers didn't really care what the students as long as they weren't loud. It was also nice because it was the one class that Blossom had with her sisters. Once the bell rang and study hall began, Buttercup turned around in her seat to face her sister.

"Hey, can you help me with my English homework? I swear Mr. Jojo gives me this crap just to make me fail." Blossom nodded as she reached for her English binder, then she remembered that she had an embarrassing note to rip into a thousand pieces.

"_I better do that now before someone sees it." _

She searched through her binder to come up with nothing. She looked at every pocket, flipped every page and even, held the binder upside down so that the paper would fall out. But it wasn't in there.

"_Alright Blossom don't panic. Maybe you're just not looking hard enough."_

She searched through her all of her binders, notebooks and her school bag about ten times and at this point was beginning to panic. Blossom was at the point to where was a tossing every piece of paper in the air in hopes of finding her love note. She started to hyperventilate.

"_STAY CLAM! STAY FUCKING CALM!" _

She quickly remembered that she hid the note from her teacher when he came to her desk.

"_WHERE DID I HID IT?! I STILL CAN'T BE IN THE CLASSROOM—!"_

"Oh no…" Bubbles sat up and stared at her sister.

"_DON'T PANIC! DON'T PANIC!"_

"Blossom what's wrong?"

Blossom's mind started racing when she realized that the romantic love note she wrote for her crush, Mr. Jojo, was the in the essay that she turned it…TO MR. JOJO!

"_You know what? Just go ahead and start panicking…" _

She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blossom fainted.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue with it? Or drop it and go back to finishing my other one? It all depends on the feedback from you guys. I honestly don't mind playing around in this fic for a while. I'll think of it as a release from the more...brutal PPG story I'm working on.**

**Anywho, more reviews makes the Bunny all the more merrier!**

**BunnyKoi says: Parting is such sweet sorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fadeless

**Due to popular demand, I have post the next chapter! And I'm going to continue this as a series of one-shots or something like that...**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**By the way, I have decided to title every chapter by the name of the song that I'm listening to RIGHT NOW! So just a heads up, most of the time, the chapter title has NOTHING to do with the chapter subject. I just don't like an unnamed chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual, but the cover art and the OCs. "Fadeless" belongs to _The GazettE_**

* * *

**~***Fadeless***~**

**Now…**

"…and that's what happened…"

So here they were.

Blossom was sitting on one of them nurse's beds in the infirmary curled in ball with her head buried between her knees. Bubbles was sitting on a chair beside the bed and Buttercup was leaning against the curtains, making sure that the nurse or anybody else would hear Blossom's story.

At this point, Blossom was in hysteric tears. She was sniffling and whining into her covers while her sisters stared at her with such disbelief and shock. But after five minutes of absolute silence, the two girls started laughing. They laughed so hard that tears started to pour from their eyes; it made Blossom pull herself up and glare at her sisters.

"Why are you laughing at me?! This is serious!" She almost yelled.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry…but…" Buttercup tried to catch her breath. "Only this kind of thing would happen…TO YOU!"

Bubbles fell to the floor holding her stomach and Blossom threw a pillow at her green sister. "Shut up! This isn't funny!"

"You're right…it isn't…Blossom. You like Mr. Jojo—!?" Buttercup exclaimed but Bubbles covered her sister's mouth with her hand.

"Be quiet!" She whispered. "You don't want anyone else to know." Buttercup pushed her little sister off of her and glared at Blossom.

"Of all teachers in the school, you HAD to fall in love with Mr. Jojo?! He's like the worst teacher in school."

"He's not that bad!" Blossom defended. "He's firm but fair!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Whatever! What do you see in him? How could you fall in love with….that?!"

"Well..." Blossom twiddled her thumbs. "I met him last year. I didn't have a class with him, but my history teacher from last year asked me to deliver a book to him and…"

* * *

**One year ago….**

_Sixteen year-old Blossom Utonium walked down the hallway with a large book in one hand and a piece of paper in the other hand. Her history teacher, Ms. Hayner, asked her stared student to deliver a book to one of the newer upperclassman teachers. His name was Mr. Jojo and he was in room 307 upstairs, Blossom remembered. She heard that there were new teachers this year and she was curious as to what kind of teachers they were. She was kind of excited to meet one. _

_She arrived to Room #307 and politely knocked on the door. Immediately she heard a male voice answer from behind the door. "Come in."_

_She opened the door and saw a man in his early twenties leaning on his desk. There were features about this man made his stand out from the rest; his piercing blood red eyes were nothing Blossom has ever seen. With his long orange hair, he looked like one of the characters from her romantic fantasy novels. As Mr. Jojo's stare bore on her, Blossom could only think about was how handsome this man was. She had to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. _

"_How may I help you?" His voice was so cool and alluring that Blossom could feel herself drowning even by the simplest word he said. _

_She tried to respond back, but she felt so nervous just by standing near him. Blossom didn't realize she was shaking until now. _

"_Um…um…"She stuttered. The teacher leaned off his desk and took a step towards her. _

"_Is that book for me?" He asked. Blossom nodded nervously and handed him the large book. Mr. Jojo took it from her and examined it. Blossom remembered to give him the note as well._

"_Oh! Um…" She presented him the note from her teacher. Mr. Jojo read the note and smirked. Oh my God….at this point Blossom couldn't contain the roaring blush on her face. _

"_I haven't received my catalog, since there's a shortage, but it was nice of Ms. Hayner to let me borrow hers for the time being. Please tell her my thanks, Miss …?" He drew on asking for her name, but at this point, after staring so long in his eyes, Blossom couldn't remember her own name!_

"O dear God in heaven, what the HELL is my name?!"

"_Um…B-B-B…Blossom…Blossom…U-Utonium…" Blossom stuttered as she suddenly found the floor so interesting. If she stared into his eyes any longer, she would be sure that she would never get out of them. _

_She could feel his smirk on her. "I see. So you're the famous Miss Utonium I've heard about from the faculty and students. It's very nice to finally meet you."_

_Blossom bowed her head politely while sheepishly rubbing her arm. "I…I'm not all that great actually…"_

"_I must object." Mr. Jojo smiled. "Spelling Bees, Science Fairs, Debate teams, Chess Competitions, ACT and SAT scores, not to mention owning the top honor student in the entire school, I wouldn't be surprised if Princeton or Yale were at your doorstep."_

_With all of the praise and recognition she was receiving, she couldn't help but smile a little. "Harvard, actually…" She joked. Mr. Jojo chuckled for a bit. _

"_And a sense of humor as well, not to mention adorable." _

_Blossom stared up at him in shock as her heartbeat suddenly forgot how to do its job. Her face was in every shade of red as humanly possible. The teacher stared at her with slight concern._

"_Are you alright? You're red in the face. Are you sick?" As he took a step closer, Blossom couldn't stop herself from trembling. She knew that if she stayed her any longer, certain feelings would sprout for this teacher that weren't supposed to be there. _

_Blossom shrieked, surprising the teacher and herself, and quickly ran out the door and into the girls' bathroom._

* * *

**…and we're back here…**

"Well I guess that explains why you locked yourself in the girls' bathroom for a whole hour last year…." Buttercup scratched her head.

"Every time I see Mr. Jojo, my heart beats faster, I get this warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest, and all of a sudden, I can't remember how to breathe!" Bubbles squealed and cuddled next to her.

"Yay! My big sister is in love!"

Buttercup and Blossom shushed their youngest sibling.

"Hey! Who said anything about 'love'?! Blossom is just infatuated with her teacher because he's smart and stuff. Big deal. She'll probably get over it by next week." Buttercup scolded.

Blossom buried her head in between her legs. "What's the point? They're bound to find out sooner or later. The love note I wrote to Mr. Jojo is in the essay that I turned in to him last period." Blossom sighed. "Just remember to visit me in prison…"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Okay Blossom two things: A) you're not going to prison. The worst you'll get is probably expulsion." Of course Buttercup would know. "B) That's not going to happen, because he's not going read the note."

Her two sisters stared at their raven haired sister. "What are you talking about Buttercup?"

"I have a plan!" Buttercup waved her green cellphone in her sister's face. "We strike tomorrow! Mr. Jojo has a lot of other classes and he probably won't have time to grade your papers until tomorrow on his off period anyway. It's perfect!"

"But what about—?"

"Don't you worry your stupid little head about the details, Pinky. I got it all covered. You just get your ass here tomorrow!" Buttercup said, leaving her sister in distressed mess.

* * *

**The next day…**

It was just another day at school. It was an A-day today so the students wore different school bags and brought different supplies with them. The girls weren't any different. However, instead of splitting off into their respective groups, Blossom and Bubbles followed their green sister to her friends. They followed her to the near back of the school where Buttercup's trouble-making friends hangout. Blossom felt like she was getting herself into some shady business.

"'Sup guys. You know my sisters." Buttercup greeted. Blossom had met her sister's friends over numerous occasions, but she didn't bother to remember their names; overall there were five of them.

There was a boy with blonde hair that was in dire need of a haircut and dark green eyes. He wore a grey beanie with a skull attached to it and his uniform consisted of a white dress shirt with a black shirt underneath, black pants and white tennis shoes. "This is Peter." Buttercup patted on his shoulder while Peter gave them a wave.

Next to Peter was a taller boy with straight black hair that was down to his shoulders and brown eyes. He had black lip piercing and several earrings on each ear. He wore a white shirt with this sleeved rolled up to his elbows, a loose black tie, black dress pants and blue converse shoes. Judging by his appearance, he looked like his was a senior. "Our big brother, Josh!"

Instantly, the rest of the group started latching onto Josh while yelling, "Big brother!", "I love you!" and "Buy me some juice!". Josh growled and pushed each of them off.

Sitting across from Josh was a smaller boy with short cut white with blue-dyed hair and light blue eyes. The albino wore a dark blue jacket underneath his uniform, which was a white dress shirt, black skinny jeans, not dress pants, and black shoes. He smirked at the two. "The name's Ashton, but every just calls me Ash. Right Bubbles?"

Bubbles smiled at her friend and nodded. Buttercup frowned and kicked Ash. "You two know each other?!"

"OW! Watch the jacket! It's new!" He rubbed his arm. "Yeah, we're in the same art class."

Near Ash was a younger boy who looked similar to him with dark blue-dyed hair and light green eyes. Okay, this kid didn't even bother to wear the school uniform and instead wore a black T-shirt with a white sweater over it, black cargo pants with black combat boots. He had a several Band-Aids on his face and a scowl once he saw new people in their group. Ash turned to the younger boy and nudged him. "This is my little brother Drake." Drake glared at the two sisters and buried his face in his arms.

Buttercup turned her attention to her dear childhood friend who was giving Buttercup a headlock. "And of course you know Mitch." Mitch Mitchelson had been Buttercup's best friend since kindergarten and the two had been together since. The auburn haired boy kept his hair short and wore a white dress shirt with a red shirt underneath, black ripped pants that were saggy and black converse shoes.

"Hey girlies. What do I owe this pleasant visit?"

Blossom took deep breath and sighed. "I need your help…"

Mitch stared down at Buttercup. "Is this about the text you sent us last night?"

The green girl nodded and pried of off his grip. "Boys. We're gonna break into Mr. Jojo's classroom!"

Instead of the cheers of excitement that she wanted, Buttercup only got groans and moans of complaint.

"Again?!" Drake whined.

"For what now?" Josh interjected. "Giving you an unfair grade on another quiz so now we're gonna fill his seat with pushpins again?"

"That was you guys?!" Blossom nearly yelled but the group ignored her for now.

Buttercup shook her head. "Not this time. Actually, we're doing this for Miss Pink over there." Buttercup pointed at Blossom. "She left a note in the classroom and she needs it back."

The group acknowledged Blossom and stared at her with awe and pity. Passing notes in class was one thing, but passing notes in Mr. Jojo's class was another. Not only was it a one-way ticket to a Saturday detention, but Mr. Jojo does the utmost honor of reading the note in front of the class and posting it on his billboard, which he personally named it: "The Wall of Shame".

"Dude, that's tragic." Ash shook his head.

"It must be important if you want it back so badly. What kind of a note is it?" Mitch asked.

Blossom blushed as she stared at the floor. "…it's a love note…" She mumbled but everyone seemed to understand her as a chorus of sucking teeth filled the area.

"Who's it for?' Ash asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter!" Buttercup interrupted. "Just know that this is an emergency! If Mr. Jojo reads that note, all hell will break loose! Bombs could drop!"

"Okay, we get it! Geez!" Mitch rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, I have the perfect plan for it too. Mr. Jojo's off period is the last bell, 4th block. Once the bell right, we're all gonna meet on the staircase near his classroom. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

Except Blossom. "No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"NO?! Blossom what the hell?" Buttercup yelled.

"I have Advance Geometry; I am not gonna skip class!"

"Oh yes you are! This is your mess! Your reputation is at stake here. If you don't follow along with this, then I can't guarantee the best! So are you in or not?"

Blossom was seconds away from punching her sister and crying her eyes out but she knew the risks of not joining this plan. She swallowed her pride and nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Buttercup turned to her friends. "Alright. We're in. And I'll pay you guys once the job is done!" The boys cheered as they snickered and high fived each other.

"What did you promise them?" Bubbles asked.

"I promised them free access to our house for whenever they decide to go on a panty-raid." Buttercup shrugged.

It was then when Blossom punched her green sister.

* * *

Before she knew it, lunch had already ended and it was time to move to her fourth block class. As the bell ran, Blossom felt her insides churn in anxiety and nervousness. Even though she agreed to participate, that nagging feeling in her mind wondered, what would happen if this plan backfired? She afforded to tarnish her perfect record in juvenile delinquent school and be like Buttercup.

"_O dear God, no! I can't burden the Professor with another _'Buttercup' _in the family!"_ She began hyperventilating again, until Buttercup can up to her and slapped her elder sister.

"Pull yourself together!"

"I don't think I can! Slap me again!" Buttercup slapped her again. "Thank you…" Blossom calmed down.

Without a word, Buttercup grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her to the other side of the building; far away from Blossom's Advance Geometry class. Blossom cried a little on the inside.

Once the tardy bell rang and there was not a single student in the hallways, Buttercup dragged Blossom quickly and quietly through the hallway towards their destination. Blossom scanned around the walls and the ceiling worryingly.

"Buttercup, aren't you worried about hidden cameras in the hallways?"

Buttercup scoffed. "Please. Do you think this school has enough budget money for security cameras? The vice-principal lied and said that to keep us in line."

At this point, Blossom was so stressed that she would believe anything her sister said.

Eventually, they reached the staircase on the west wing of the building. Mitch and his friends were lounging around like usual delinquents and were carefully hidden away so that the hall monitors or teachers wouldn't spot them.

Mitch straightened up once he saw the two sisters. "Alright…is everyone ready for the plan?"

All nodded except Blossom. "What is the plan exactly?" She asked.

"Simple. See, during his break, Mr. Jojo would either leave his room to somewhere else or stay in a grade papers. So, no doubt he would be staying inside for a while, which is why Ash and Peter will create a lovely distraction that'll force Mr. Jojo to leave his room. While he's gone, you and Buttercup sneak in, grab the note and run out of there before he comes back. Are we clear?"

Blossom nodded her head. It seemed like a fool-proof plan and, again, at this point, Blossom was desperate enough to they anything. "Crystal."

Mitch smirked at his friend. "Alright Ash, are you ready?"

Ash smirked with Bubbles giggling right beside him. Both of them were holding two cartons of eggs each. "More than ready! Bubbles and I were able to snag after material from school kitchen. Mr. Jojo won't know what hit him!"

Blossom frowned. _"Great…now my little sister is criminal…"_

Everyone quickly and quietly ran up the stairs and onto the second floor. Once they were near room number 307, Mitch assigned Josh and Drake as look-out and sent to the opposite ends of the hallway. Peter took the egg cartons from Bubbles's hands and he and Ash grabbed a handful of eggs. They nodded at Mitch signaling that they were ready. The girls hid themselves in the girls' bathroom making sure that the door was cracked so they could see their cue.

Before Mitch could give the signal, he took a sneak peek to make sure that Mr. Jojo was in his room, like he was supposed to be; if he was, then Mitch would hold up one finger. If he wasn't, then Mitch would wave his hand in dismal. As he slowly inched his head upward and took a second peek in the room, he held up two fingers.

Blossom and Bubbles were confused but Buttercup swore under her breath. Bubbles stared at her green sister.

"What does that mean?" She asked quietly.

"There are two people in the room. Meaning someone is with Mr. Jojo."

"What?! So who is—?" Buttercup shushed Blossom as they heard Mitch bang his fist at classroom door and run away. The girls saw the door open abruptly and they could see a mess of spikey raven hair and a pair of angry forest green eyes poking out of the door. The man almost looked like Brick, except he was a bit older. He wore a white T-shirt and green sweatpants and a black hoodie with a whistle around his neck.

"Oh shit…its Coach Jojo…" Buttercup winced.

Coach Jojo frowned once he found that there was no one who banged on his brother's door so rudely. Before he could walk back in…

"HEY COACH!"

As the coach turned around to the sound of a yelling student, he was instantly bombarded with an army of eggs. The girls were watching it in slow motion. The eggs were crushed on the teacher and yolk splattered on the man and onto the floor. Coach Butch Jojo yelled helplessly as the adolescent boys pelted him nonstop.

Once the firing ceased, Coach Jojo didn't make another move. He hand his arms over his face and his clothes were soaked from the sticky. He slowly lowered his arms and glared menacingly at Ash and Peter making them quake in fear. Even though Brick was known to be the scariest teacher in Townsville High, his older brother was a close second.

"I'm going to give you a three second head-start." The coach growled as he flicked the egg shell out of his hair. The two boys didn't need another warning and ran away screaming bloody murder. Coach Jojo ran after them yelling and cussing that he would catch their asses. Once Butch fled the scene, Buttercup gave a silent prayer for her brave comrades in battle.

"But what about Mr. Jojo?" Blossom asked. On cue, Mitch ran to the opened classroom door and threw an egg that he kept in his jacket in the room.

_**SLAPT!**_

Buttercup quickly pushed her sisters away from the door as Mitch was running and screaming past the girls' bathroom door and down the hallway. Blossom could only hear outside was the slow footsteps of Mr. Jojo walking past them and down the direction Mitch ran toward. When the girls finished praying for their friends, Buttercup poked her head out and motioned her sisters that the coast was clear.

They quickly ran inside the unoccupied classroom and Blossom made a quick beeline for the teacher's desk. It was cluttered with papers, pens and books and Bubbles's OCD was twitching from the sight of his desk.

"He's not very organized, is he?" She asked.

"Does that matter right now?!" Blossom snapped as she shifted from essay to essay. "Help me find my essay!"

As Bubbles and Blossom were frantically searching Mr. Jojo's desk, Buttercup kept watch from the door. Blossom was starting to have another one her panic attacks the sooner she realized they couldn't find the note.

"I don't see it!" She panicked.

"Calm down, sis. We'll find it in no time!" Bubbles tried to reassure her elder sister but it was certain that it was all in vain. Her pinks eyes suddenly found a ten-paged essay with her name on it and quickly grabbed it.

"I found my essay!" She shouted.

"Oh crap!" Buttercup panicked. "Mr. Jojo is coming! Quick hide!" Before Blossom could faint, Bubbles caught her sister by her tie and both of them dived under his desk. However, Buttercup couldn't find a good hiding place in time, so she decided to play it cool.

Mr. Jojo arrived to his classroom with Mitch by holding the collar of his shirt and dragging him along. Buttercup could see that Mitch hit Mr. Jojo square on the chest; his red dress shirt was stained with yolk and a few egg shells still remained. Mr. Jojo's red eyes held a glare that could make even the scariest monster alive cower in fear. He stared at Buttercup, who gulped.

"Miss Utonium. May I ask what are you doing here in my classroom?" He asked venomously.

"Well, technically, it's not your classroom. It belongs to the school…" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood with a joke but from the growl of Mr. Jojo's throat, she knew that he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Answer the question. _Now._" Mr. Jojo unconsciously tightened his grip on Mitch, who was now gasping for air and turning different colors. Buttercup winced for him.

"Um…actually, I wanted to ask you a question…yeah! An English question!"

Mr. Jojo narrowed his eyes at the green delinquent. Buttercup was sweating as she was hoping that didn't think she was lying.

After a few seconds of a stare-down, Mr. Jojo spoke. "Go on."

Buttercup sighed in relief. "Well this has been bothering me for a while, but why is that you're IN a movie but you're ON television?" Mr. Jojo sighed irately. He was clearly not in the mood for another smartass English grammar question.

As he answered Buttercup's question, Blossom and Bubbles were going as far as holding their breathe in order to not make any noise. Bubbles motioned to her sister with her eyes to the essay in her hand. Blossom understood what Bubbles was saying quickly shifted through the pages to find her note. Before she could react, her sister screamed as they were both roughly pulled from under the desk by Coach Jojo himself.

"Hey little bro! Look what I found hiding under your desk!" The coach barked. Blossom's panicked and frantic eyes met Brick's calm and malicious ones. She saw Buttercup, Mitch, Peter and Drake sitting in the desks with an expression on their face that screams: "BUSTED!".

When Blossom stared at Brick again, she could feel his disappointed gaze shift from her to the rest of their friends and back to her again. She was worried about what he was thinking of her now. He probably thought she was just like her sister; just a good egg turning rotten. Oh the irony…

"Take the five of them back to their classrooms. I'll deal with Miss Blossom Utonium myself."

Blossom felt the bomb drop as Coach released his unforgiving grip on her. She nearly begged him to take her away to detention where she belonged instead of being alone with the harsh gaze of Mr. Jojo. For once, she was feeling how cruel this man's stare was and for once her peers were right; it was as horrible as she could imagine.

"A lot the rest of you, let's go!" Coach Jojo yelled. "I'll see all of you in detention and I'll be sure to contact some of your parents!" As the group left the room one-by-one, Drake scoffed and smiled.

"Worth it!"

The door closed shut leaving the two of them alone. Blossom was almost in tears as Mr. Jojo loosed his tie and slowly approached her. He stared her down for a couple of seconds making her feel intimidated. Blossom couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Mr. Jojo, I—I…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this…I mean…I-I didn't mean t-to go…th-this far! I only…I only did it—!"

"For this?" From his pocket, he fished out a not. Her note. She could see all of the red stain inscriptions of her forbidden and undying love and devotion to her teacher, Mr. Brick Jojo. She as absolutely speechless as he tossed the note on the desk and took a few steps closer to her. Blossom could feel her world crumbling around her as she knew that _**THIS **_ was the end, for her, her life, her career, everything! She didn't want this to happen…she never wanted any of this to happen!

"Mr…M-M-Mr. J-Jojo…"

He smirked as Blossom finally noticed that he was inches away from his face. "Call me Brick."

He instantly locked lips with the seventeen year old.

As his smooth cool lips contacted with hers, the world that Blossom though was crumbling was suddenly reshaping itself to a new, glorious form. Tears started to fall as she kissed him back, then Brick pulled back and slipped a note in her skirt pocket. He whispered in her ear. "Don't bother coming to detention, I'll count this as an excuse." He stole peck of her lips as he backed off.

Blossom's face was redder than his eyes as her brain was trying to register what just happened. Brick chuckled at her facial expression. "Your face is so cute."

That brought Blossom out of her daydream and she started to whine. "H-Hey! Of course I would be embarrassed! After….all….um…" She started to mumble under her breath.

Brick raised his eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Before she could answer, the bell rang and Blossom took the opportunity to run out of the room and avoid any more physical contact from Mr. Jojo. She took refuse in the girls' bathroom, again and locked the door, again.

She slowly slid to the ground as she giggled and blushed like a maniac. Blossom couldn't believe that the teacher she was hopelessly in love with has the same feelings for her. Blossom was sure of it! That was no doubt about it! She sighed blissfully as she touched her lips. She reached down her skirt pocket and fished out the note he left her and held it close to her chest for dear life.

"He took my first kiss…"

* * *

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen! High School Stinks! I think...I want to continue this. This will be a good stress reliever and such. Depending on the feedback. I'll try to make it as fluffy and hilarious as possible; I'm pretty, slightly comfortable on the fluff but the hilarity is something I'll need to work on. Lol. **

**But whatever, I hope you all enjoyed it, they'll be more soon along with Powerpuff Girls: Brawl. Read it if you're brave enough! **

**BunnyKoi says: Down the rabbit hole we go!**


End file.
